


The Perfect Surprise

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Multi, Submissive Sam, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promises Sam a surprise if he's a good boy, and he delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephermeralk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/gifts).



> For ephermeralk for her birthday.

Sam’s heart is beating a mile a minute when he hears the sound of the Impala come to a stop in front of the hotel door. His palms are sweaty and his dick is hard. He never knows what to expect when Dean tells him to sit in a chair and just wait for him to come back, he’ll bring him a nice surprise, but it’s always worth the wait, so he obeys every single time.

There is soft giggling after the loud creaking crash of the car doors and footsteps, high heels on asphalt and then wood. Sam’s sitting on the edge of his seat, hands clasped, and elbows on his knees in anticipation. 

There is a thud against the door so Sam leans to the left and peeks out of the window to see what happened. Dean’s pressed flush against the curves of a woman as they kiss. 

Sam’s anticipation is building. 

When the door opens, Dean doesn’t even look at Sam-- even though he knows that he’s sitting in the chair—been there for the whole two hours waiting for him like he commanded. He keeps fumbling his hands over the smooth curves of the redhead he’s brought back. 

Sam’s watching, his hands now gripping his knees as he bites his lower lip, knowing what those rough hands feel like on naked flesh.

She mewls softly as Dean removes her tight blue dress, eager to get her naked. It doesn’t take much, her breasts are young and perky so she isn’t wearing a bra and even though most underwear is less than a string strategically placed through the long wet crease of a woman these days, she’s commando, which says a lot for the fact that she was looking to get lucky.

“Nice.” Dean says lecherously as his hands trace the soft pale freckled skin over her flanks. 

He’s still purposefully ignoring Sam.

Sam’s not sure how much more he can take of this show. He’s turned on completely, a bit jealous of the girl and he’s fighting every instinct to go over and show her who his brother really belongs too. 

They’re kissing, Dean’s hands are squeezing her upper arms as he pulls her into position—she’s following his lead without protest. He backs into the wall and leans against it only letting go of her long enough to shove his jeans down around his knees and pull his t-shirt up under his armpits. His hard cock is jutting forward and pointing directly at her soft mound of red pubic hair.

She bites her lip when she sees his cock and then rakes her eyes back up over Dean’s chiseled abdomen. “Mmm, sexy,” she says in a low sultry tone. Her eyes come up to meeting his green mischievous gaze.

“Glad you approve.” He pulls her in tighter and sloppily kisses her mouth. “Let’s get down to business.” 

Sam can’t turn his eyes away. He wants to stroke his hard-on, take some of this frustration away but he knows he can’t or Dean won’t give him his surprise and he really, really wants his surprise. 

Pulling her even closer Dean slips two fingers inside of her mound, it’s wet, slick and smooth. “Mmm, wet.” He growls as he makes sure to flick over her clit and make her gasp. He wants her wet for what he’s about to do. He takes his cock and replaces his fingers with it, sliding it between her lips, over the clit, and back through the vulva to graze the soft opening of her throbbing vagina. 

‘Oh, shit.” She whispers as she clutches his shoulders and arches her hips forward. The sensations are vibrating through her. 

Dean smiles with satisfaction as he continues to slowly thrust over her tender folds.

Sam’s eyes are transfixed on his brother’s cock, going in and out of her thighs. His hand is mindlessly kneading over one of his hard nipples. His breath is quick and uneven as he watches the frustrating show.

The moist heat clenches around Dean’s cock as he feels her release even more fluid onto his already drenched cock. She’s panting and her knees are shaking as she clutches his shoulders, holding herself up. He knows it’s time.

“Mind if my brother joins us?” he whispers in her ear.

She looks up with lust blown eyes, her mouth slightly agape as she tries to take in air. He looks in Sam’s direction for the first time and she follows his gaze. 

Sam’s heart skips a beat and he swallows hard as their eyes meet. He stands up and wipes his hands over his thighs.

She eyes him up. “Okay.” Dean’s cock passes over her clit and her knees go weak. “God, he’s so tall,” her words are broken as she collapses against Dean.

“That he is.” Dean smirks as he waves Sam over. “Join in, little bro.”

Sam doesn’t have to be told twice. He quickly strips down, his hard cock swaying as he walks up behind the girl. Dean’s eyes are hungry as he watches him. Sam kisses the back of her neck his stare is locked on Dean as he does it. He positions himself behind her and slips his cock gently between the cheeks of her rounded ass. It’s wet heat as he slides forward; hitting the head of Dean’s sopping wet cock. 

Dean closes his eyes and takes a slow shaky breath as Sam’s cock slides over the throbbing sensitive head. 

They’re sliding in unison, Sam thrusting in, gliding over his brother’s cock as Dean pushes forward through her soft wet folds, his brother’s cock stroking the underside, bumping into his frenulum, and sliding down under his balls to trace along the seam to his anus. It feels so good, so damned good; he never thought it would be this amazing.

Sam’s hands bypass the girl and grip tight to Dean’s hips to help guide him forward with each slow thrust. The woman is shaking and moaning between them, her pussy is dripping with multiple orgasms as it eases the friction between. Dean’s grunting, and making those dark throaty sounds of pleasure. 

Their undulating bodies are sweaty and writhing in a wave of passion. The boys have almost forgotten the girl between them, and are only focusing on each other. The feeling of strong fingers as they dig into hard flesh, and the smooth slippery frotting encapsulated in the moist heat. 

Sam’s knees are digging into the back of her thighs as she tries to rest against him. Her body is being lifted by his strong, tall frame. Her hands are digging into Dean’s thick tight muscular shoulders as she tries in vain to hold herself up, their bodies are doing all of the work. The two cocks rocking over her pleasure spots have her mindlessly babbling soft whispered curse words. She’s not sure how much longer she can remain conscious. 

Dean increases his speed, his cock hitting the soft tendrils of Sam’s pubic hair as it pushes through with rough thrusts. Sam’s making short quick thrusts against the long vein on the underside of Dean’s cock. They’re panting and moaning in unison.

“Fuck,” Dean, makes a guttural sound as his body quivers, his balls pull up and he’s ready to come.

“Gonna come,” Sam moans out. He’s barely moving, his hands are squeezing the tight hard flex of Dean’s ass as he tries to force him to move faster over his cock.

They’re almost crushing the girl, her body is limp between them only their forceful press is holding her together.

“All for you Dean,” Sam pulls back and makes several hard thrusts before coming. His stream shooting thick and hot down Dean’s shaft, dripping over his balls as its smeared across them with each pass.

Dean follows Sam’s wave over the edge, coming thick and hot through her tender parts. “Oh, fuck,” he grunts as he spills out the final spurts. 

Sam’s leaning hard against the girl, his body satiated and limp. She’s taking it, feeling all of their juices coating her pussy lips and dripping down her thighs. She tires to inhale deeply, the scent of sweat, cologne and leather partially filling her lungs. “Well, that was intense,” she says weakly. Her face is buried in Dean’s shirt as she’s gripping it tightly at the shoulders. 

“Yeah, intense,” Dean says through his heavy breathing as he tries to regain some composure. 

Sam leans forward and kisses Dean’s plush mouth. “I love my surprise.” 

Dean’s hand comes up to stroke Sam’s sweaty tendrils. “Only the best for my boy.” 

“If the parties over, I need to lie down or I’m going to collapse when you two let go of me.” She tries to climb out from between them.

“Oh, yeah, sure, sure.” Sam guides her to the bed. 

Dean follows stretching out behind her as Sam squeezes in snug behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and burying his face in the back of his neck. “Love you,” he whispers into the flesh. Dean just pushes back and mumbles something incoherent that sounds like, “…You too.”

The End


End file.
